Le comte est perdu
by Tsukii-Yan
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune Ciel ne sait plus ou il en est. La raison de ce trouble? Son diable de majordome, j'ai nommé Sebastian Michaelis. Mais jamais il ne se l'avouera...
1. Le comte, en colère

Il etait une fois, dans un manoir perdu a quelques kilometres de Londres, a la fin du XIXeme siecle...

Cela ressemble au debut d'un conte de fée, mais si vous aviez le malheur de dire au garcon de 13 ans qui déambulait comme un fantôme dans cette immense batisse que sa vie s'apparentait à un tel recit, vous n'auriez probablement même pas le temps de vous rendre compte que son majordome en impeccable livrée noire fondait sur vous avant de périr dans d'atroces souffrances, veillé dans vos derniers instants par son pur regard cristal.

Tak. Tak. Tak.  
>Suivi par le bruit de ses talons, le comte de Phantomhive marchait dans les couloirs. Le silence l'oppressait aujourd'hui, meme s'il etait rare qu'il y fasse attention. Il avancait, sans but et la tete vide. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, alors il vidait son esprit.<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva dans ses jardins. Il y avait du soleil aujourd'hui. D'habitude, le jeune garçon évitait à tout prix ses rayons brulants, mais aujourd'hui il ne sembla pas les remarquer. Ils faisaient briller sa peau si blanche qu'elle en semblait presque translucide.  
>Il évita machinalement un arbre qui, percuté par Finny, chuta lourdement au sol. Il continua d'avancer, impertubable. Ses magnifiques yeux saphirs exempts de tout sentiment.<br>Il ne sembla pas entendre l'explosion assourdissante qui jaillit de la cuisine lorsqu'il passa devant. Tout juste se fit-il la reflexion que ce n'etait pas le bon moment pour aller chercher une sucrerie.

Mais le silence revint aussitot, comme si rien ne s'etait pass . Peut-etre parce qu'il s'agissait là du quotidien dans le manoir. Sebastian allait tout arranger de toute maniere, alors pourquoi s'en faire?

Sebastian? Ou était-il à cet instant meme?

Pour se sortir de ce silence étouffant, Ciel alla à la rencontre de Mei Rin. Ou il etait sur qu'il y aurait des fracas de vaisselles brisée et des cris à au moins 3 syllabes.  
>Il ne fut pas déçu. Il se laissa absorber par les fracas, se fichant comme d'un guigne de son dernier service à thé en porcelaine. Il n'y avait que son majordome pour se soucier de ce genre de choses.<p>

"AAAoooOoeuuuuuuh, Monsieur, je suis désolée, vraiment, jeeeee... Je vais tout ranger!"

Il ne prit meme pas la peine de repondre, et s'approcha de la fenetre, l'ouvrant le plus grand possible. Un courant d'air violent s'infiltra sur chaque centimetre carré de sa peau ivoire et secoua ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés.  
>Lorsqu'il se retourna, la situation avait quelque peu évoluée.<p>

Mei Rin tenait des debris dans ses mains. Mais Finnnian, completement affolé car il ne parvenait pas à trouver le majordome fit irruption dans la piece. Et comme il ne parvint à freiner sa course, il percuta de plein de fouet la bonne.

Qui s'était retournée vers le Bocchan une fraction de secondes plus tôt.

Cela eut plusieurs consequences dramatiques.

La servante lacha toute la vaisselle coupante.

Et celle-ci bondit litteralement vers le jeune garçon à la fenetre.  
>Celui-ci regarda comme dans un reve les morceaux pointus foncer à une vitesse deplaisante et dangereuse vers son visage gracile. Il ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Tout juste s'il cilla.<br>Sa seule pensée fut:  
>"Il me regardera encore moins desormais..."<p>

Il lui sembla que le temps s'arretait.

et...

Une ombre noire apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, rompant l'instant suspendu. Il se sentit projeté à terre, tandis que ses pauvres neurones malmenés tentaient d'analyser la situation.  
>Les morceaux de procelaine s'envolèrent par la fenetre. Et les domestiques ébahis regardèrent Sebasstian qui s'etait jeté sur son maitre afin de l'empecher d'etre defiguré.<br>Leurs visages etiaent proches. Si proches... Ciel pouvait sentir le souffle fruit de son majordome dans son cou.

"Monsieur... Vous etes decidement tres imprudent quand je ne suis pas la..." murmura l'homme d'une voix suave.

A sa grande surprise, il vit une foule d'emotions passer dans les yeux de l'enfant, notamment de la tristesse et du trouble, au fur et a mesure que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Ce fut finalement la colere qui l'emporta. Il repoussa violemment le grand diable penché sur lui d'un coup de poing placé au creux du torse le plus fort qu'il lui fut possible (ce qui soit dit en passant, n'etait pas vraiment tres impressionant) et se degagea.

"Espece d'idiot! Pervers, buté, sans-coeur et egoiste!"

Il s'en alla d'un pas rageur, en continuant de cracher un flot d'injures plus insultantes les unes que les autres a celui qui avait toujours ete à ses cotés quand il en avait eu besoin -depuis trois ans en tout cas.

Les domestiques resterent bouche-bée.

Même le démon.

.

OoOoOo

.

Voila! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes d'orthographes! =)

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas!


	2. Le comte, épuisé

A Plumesdecorbeaux: merci pour ta gentille review ^^ alors normalement, le trouble de notre jeune comte devrait aller croissant, ne t'inquiète pas =) donc j'espere que la suite te plaira aussi (et qu'il n'y aura toujours pas de faute d'orthographes!)

A Etoile-Lead-Sama: Une parodie des Disney? Ca doit etre hyper interessant ca =) je suis contente que ca t'ait plu et j'espere que la suite te fera le meme effet =D

A arisu-loveX2 : Contente que ça te plaise, vraiment ^^ mais j'ai un gros défaut, je suis très longue a mettre un situation en place, donc a mon avis le couple sera fixé dans le chapitre 6 ^^ et je pense que la longueur de mes chapitres restera sensiblement la même, je trouve ça plus simple de lire par petite fraction =)

Et voila donc le chapitre 2!

* * *

><p>Le jeune comte ne decolerait pas. Il resta introuvable jusqu'a la fin de la journée. Sebastian envisagea de le chercher, mais renonca. Son maitre etait vraiment incomprehensible et le demon en avait assez de gerer ses crises infantiles.<p>

Meme si on pouvait rarement repprocher a Ciel de se laisser aller a des comportements infantiles. Si l'on differencait infantile et egoiste.  
>Ce serait meme la premiere fois.<p>

Finalement, à 22h, l'enfant etait couché dans son lit, semblant somnoler. Le majordome savait qu'il n'en etait rien (apres tout ils etaient liés par un contrat plus fort que la mort) mais ne dis rien et s'en alla sitôt qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

Il n'avait meme pas dîné.

...

Ah! Il était si occupé et voila que son maître devenait fou et l'invectivait comme une fillette frustrée, sans raison apparente de surcroît!  
>Lui! Un démon! Son majordome! L'être le plus proche de lui depuis plus de trois ans!<br>D'ou il venait, cela aurait donne lieu a une vendetta démoniaque sans merci.

...

Mais ce matin, Sebastian ne se permit aucune remarque sur le comportement que l'enfant avait eu la veille. Celui-ci se contenta d'ailleurs d'un silence buté en prenant son déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le majordome servit le morning tea a son maître penché sur des papiers, il ne put cependant tenir sa langue.

"Monsieur... Puis-je vous poser une question?"

"Non."

La réponse avait claquée comme un coup de fouet, lancée par une voix sèche et glaciale. Sebastian crut qu'il allait trangler ce sale môme.

Mais il se contenta d'un sourire froid et d'une courbette avant de se retirer.

_Après tout il s'agissait de son jeune maître. Son gentil et mignon jeune maître..._

Sitôt la porte fermée, Ciel jeta ses feuilles a terre d'un geste violent. Ses mains tremblaient de rage- mais aussi de froid.

Il les considéra pendant un petit moment, sa colere refluant tres tres lentement. Il voulait cesser. Arreter tout ca...

Cette relation formelle avec Sebastian. Ce contrat stupide qui l'obligeait a obéir a la moindre de ses sollicitations. Qui l'obligeait a se cacher derriere un masque de majordome. A quoi pouvait-il ressembler cet homme avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent?

L'enfant serra les poings, énervé de nouveau. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était le comte Phantomhive, bon sang! Et Sebastian, tout démon -merveilleusement beau- qu'il soit, ne devait jamais être que son épée et sa force.

N'empêche... L'épée devenait lourde a porter. Surtout si c'est cet épée qui s'occupe de vous comme vos propres parents, mais sans vous accorder la tendresse que ceux-ci vous aurait procurée.

Ciel sentit une vague de chaleur partir de son coeur et envahir son être entier. Mais pas une chaleur agreable qui rechaufferait l'interieur de lui-même. Plutôt une douloureuse brûlure.

_Oui, c'est ca, une brûlure..._

Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre avant de se rendre compte que le décor s'estompait rapidement autour de lui.

"Zut..."

Sa souffrance avait fini par le rattraper.

...

Lorsque son majordome revint pour emmener son jeune Maître déjeuner comme a l'accoutumée, la fenêtre etait grande ouverte... et l'adolescent n'était pas dans la pièce.

"Tch... Vous seriez vous de nouveau caché?"

Il ferma la fenêtre... et le spectacle qu'il vit en se retournant le cloua de stupeur.

Ciel gisait a terre, sa peau d'ivoire encore plus pale que d'habitude. Ses yeux clos clamaient son inconscience et sa respiration était faible.

"Aaaah... Voila ce qui arrive lorsqu'on saute ses repas et qu'on ouvre la fenêtre en plein hiver..."

Il saisit le corps de l'enfant qui demeura inerte dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit. Ciel n'eut pas la moindre réaction tandis que Sebastian troquait ses vêtements contre une chemise et nuit et prenait sa température.

"Si élevée... Que vous arrive-t-il Monsieur?"

La première chose qu'il fit, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que malgré la baisse de sa fièvre, Ciel ne s'éveillait pas, fut d'appeler le médecin des Phantomhive. Celui-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard. Les domestiques, qui avaient tout de même remarqué que le comte était dans un drôle d'état, restaient à son chevet, semblant très inquiet - plus que Sebastian lui-même, qui n'affichait qu'un visage fermé, comme d'habitude.

Le docteur ausculta son jeune patient, et secoua la tête a plusieurs reprises sans rien dire.

"Eh bien?..." s'impatienta le majordome

"Son état physique n'est pas très inquiétant. A vrai dire... Il n'est pas en pleine forme, mais cela ne justifie pas cette inconscience prolongée..."

Il rangea ses instruments.

"Prenez soin de lui en attendant son réveil. Il n'y a rien d'autre a faire pour le moment. Il s'agit peut-être simplement d'un coup de fatigue."

.

OoOoOoOoOo

.

Voila! J'espere donc que la suite vous a plu! J'aime pas trop Sebastian (je veux Ciel pour moi toute seule ) j'espere que ca se voit pas ^^

A bientôt?

et en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu! =) désolée pour la mise en forme approximative d'ailleurs


	3. Le comte, un réveil difficile

Allez! Le chapitre 3 dans la foulée!

* * *

><p>Saleté de médecin incompétent. Voila trois jours que le jeune comte n'avait pas ouvert ses beaux yeux bleus océans.<br>Sebastian avait essayé d'appeler d'autres docteurs, bien entendu. Tous en étaient arrivés a la même conclusion. Pas de gros problème physique. Il n'avait même plus de fièvre. Et pourtant il n'ouvrait pas les paupières.  
>Saletés de médecins incompétents.<p>

Le majordome s'occupait donc lui-même de l'enfant endormi. Mais aujourd'hui, ne plus entendre ses ordres secs commençait vraiment a lui peser.

Du "Que vous arrive-t-il, monsieur?... Vous auriez du me dire que vous aviez besoin de vacances...", on était passe au "S'il vous plait, Monsieur... Réveillez-vous."  
>Mais pas le moindre tressaillement de muscle. Rien.<br>Alors il se lança dans un examen auquel lui-seul pouvait procéder.

...

_Il faisait noir. Si noir..._

_Ciel etait encore entouré par les tenebres. Toujours ces abysses. Il en avait assez. Cette couleur sombre lui faisait peur._

_Il se mit a courir, de plus en plus inquiet. Mais rien a faire._

_La nuit etait encore partout autour de lui. Il commencait vraiment a panniquer._

_Sabastian! appela-t-il_

_Encore et encore. Mais pas de réponse. Il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons ce simple prénom. Mais rien. Encore et toujours rien. Juste cette immense opacité autour de lui._

_Il courut de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ou aller, ni quoi faire. Il courait, voila tout. Jusqu'a ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus et qu'ils s'effondrent a meme un sol qu'il ne voyait._

_Puis il l'entendit. Un faible murmure qui devint une voix affirmée._

_"Que vous arrive-t-il, monsieur?... Vous auriez du me dire que vous aviez besoin de vacances..."_

_Il la reconnut. Le timbre de son majordome. Une petite lueur s'alluma dans les abysses._

_Mais quelques instants plus tard, tout se tut. La nuit reprit ses droits, cruelle._

_Et l'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position foetale, des sanglots secouant ses maigres épaules._

_Apres une durée indeterminée, il entendit de nouveau quelque chose. La voix de Sebastian... avec -etait-ce possible? une pointe d'inquietude, qui murmurait son nom. Une lumiere un peu plus intense scintilla dans le noir._

_Le temps s'ecoula ainsi, entre periode de desespoirs et lueurs de plus en plus puissantes qui s'allumaient._

_Jusqu'à ce que le comte sente une présence agréable tout autour de lui._

...

Le majordome pencha son visage vers celui de Ciel, jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres s'effleurent. Et il sonda son âme.  
><em>Qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim...Le diable soupira. Pas encore...<em>

Il la trouva aussi pure et aussi dévastée que 3 ans auparavant. Un peu plus lointaine mais toujours la même. Toujours aussi parfaite. Toujours aussi désirable.

Toujours souillée par la même douleur. La même brulure intense et douloureuse.

A la réflexion, non. Si on poussait un peu plus loin, il s'agissait en réalité de milliers de profondes cicatrices. Si profondes qu'elles ne se refermeraient jamais.

Mais...  
>Une nouvelle s'était ouverte. Juste là, au creux du coeur. Plus amère et suintante que les autres. Aussi profonde.<p>

Le démon voulut poursuivre ses investigations, lorsqu'un éclat de cristal se posa sur lui.

Le Jeune Maître avait ouvert les yeux. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans une position pour le moins ambiguë.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant un instant, aucun d'entre eux n'esquissa le moindre geste.

Puis Sebastian se releva lentement. Le comte braquait sur lui des yeux interrogateurs.

"Vous voila enfin réveillé, Monsieur..."

On pouvait presque percevoir du soulagement dans sa voix. Presque. Ciel ramena les couvertures sur lui dans un geste nerveux.

"Oui... dit-il d'une voix blanche. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais a l'instant?"

"Je vous auscultais, Monsieur. Que voudriez vous que je fasse?"

L'enfant eut un soupir las et le démon eut l'impression de lui avoir arraché le coeur rien qu'avec cette phrase.  
>Mais quoi, a la fin?<p>

"Je suppose que nous avons pris du retard dans ton précieux programme?" ironisa la comte

Il voulut se lever, mais son majordome fut en un pas a coté de lui et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Ciel frissonna.

"Vous êtes si pale... Vous devez rester au lit. Le retard que nous avons accumulé restera -exceptionnellement- tolérable. Et secondaire."

Il tremblait maintenant. Il avait si froid... A l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais ses joues étaient en feu.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Nous avons... des choses a faire."

Quel genre de choses?...  
>Il voulut bouger, mais Sebastian l'en empêcha.<p>

"Monsieur..."

Il le prit dans ses bras.

"Vous allez vous reposer"

Et le déposa dans son lit.

"C'est un ordre" murmura-t-il

Les yeux du comte se fermèrent lentement. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Sa vision aussi. Il n'arrivait plus a lutter.

_Il se laissait vaincre par ce qu'il avait toujours redouté. Ses sentiments..._

Il fallut plusieurs jours encore pour que son âme devienne normalement présente aux yeux du démon, et qu'il réussisse a se cacher a lui-même ces terribles douleurs qui la tenaillait comme d'habitude.  
>Quelque jours pour que la maladie qui affectait son âme ne soit soignée -en apparence.<p>

.

OoOoOoOo

.

Voila! J'espere que ca vous a plu! Bientot la suite!

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas!


	4. Le comte, au travail

A Etoile-Lead-Sama : Effectivement, tu es un super médecin ;) sauf que Ciel a décidé de se guerir par ses propres moyens, donc pour l'aveu, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres (enfin je crois!). En tout cas je suis contente que ca te plaise; compte sur moi pour continuer! Et je vais donc tacher de ne pas tuer Sebastian xD

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était ecoulée. Evidemment, le comte Ciel Phantomhive avait récupéré ses pleines capacités physiques. Et son comportement étrange juste avant cet... incident semblait très loin derrière lui.<br>Autrement dit, il avait retrouvé sa mine et son caractère butés habituels.  
>Son médecin, intrigué par ce cas qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré dans sa -longue- carrière, sollicita une rencontre avec l'enfant pour l'étudier et comprendre ce qui s'était passé afin de réaliser un ouvrage sur le sujet.<br>Sebastian voulut éviter que cela ne revienne aux oreilles de son Bocchan, mais il ne put repousser indéfiniment les tentatives de l'homme.

Ce fut donc le comte lui-même qui le repoussa définitivement -extrêmement sèchement d'ailleurs, avec une colère sourde et froide sous-entendue dans chacune de ses phrases. Même s'il n'était qu'un gamin, cela avait impressionné l'homme. Ciel faisait souvent cet effet sur les gens, même les plus vieux.  
>Et il avait aussitôt changé de docteur, après s'etre demandé s'il fallait faire tuer celui-ci. Finalement, il renonça. Une autre affaire plus importante occupait son esprit.<p>

Premièrement, Sebastian lui avait fait travailler d'arrache-pied pour rattraper le retard soi-disant secondaire qu'ils avaient accumulé.  
>Donc, tous les soirs, le comte s'effondrait dans son lit, immédiatement happé par un sommeil profond.<p>

Et deuxièmement, il venait de recevoir une lettre de Sa Majesté la reine Victoria.  
>Un assassin fanait encore de ses crimes la rose anglaise et faisait couler ses larmes. Le comte était donc prié de remédier a tout cela dans les plus brefs délais.<p>

Ce qui explique que dès le lendemain, le garcon et son majordome se rendirent sur les lieux du crimes le plus recent -qui avait eu lieu le matin meme.  
>Bien sur, les inspecteurs de Scotland Yard etaient la. Lord Randall en personne etait la.<br>Il ne cacha pas son agacement en voyant le chien de garde de la reine et son majordome longiline approcher. Encore moins lorsque l'enfant pris les documents recapitulant les pistes de ses propres mains.

"Les indices sont plutot maigres, inspecteur. Comme d'habitude. N'est-ce pas?"

Enfin, il se retrouvait. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il faillit reussir a se faire illusion a lui-même. Enerver l'inspecteur l'avait toujours prodigieusement amusé.

"Ne mettez pas votre nez dans cette affaire, comte. Nous nous en chargeons." repliqua l'homme d'un certain age qui se tenait face a lui, sans reussir a empecher un tic de colere secouer sa moustache.

"Tss, tss, tss. L'adolescent sortit une lettre avec le sceau de la reine de son manteau et la fourra sous les yeux de son interlocuteur. Je crois que vos resultats sont insuffisants, Lord Randall. Donc, je me charge de cela."

Il parcourut encore des yeux les feuilles, enumera une liste de noms tres longue.

"Des hommes, des enfants, des femmes, des vieillards... Sans aucun point commun apparent. Qu'est-ce qui permet de relier ces crimes?" marmonna l'enfant.

Sebastian? Je crois que nous allons rendre visite a une vieille connaissance. Tu as retenu tout ces noms?"

Ils s'en allèrent sans un regard supplémentaire pour Lord Randall, plus enervé que jamais.

Et arriverent quelques instants plus tard devant la "boutique" du croque-mort le plus celebre du monde de Kuroshitsuji.

Undertaker.

Ils penetrerent dans la "boutique", sombre comme a l'accoutumée.

"Hi hi hi... Comme cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pu comte... Te serais-tu finalement decidé a opter pour un cercueil de ma fabrication?"

L'etrange personnage sortit, a son habitude... d'un cercueil.

"Bien sur que non. J'ai besoin d'informations, voila tout." soupira le comte, dépité par un tel comportement.

"Bien sur, bien sur... repondit Undertaker en croquant un de ses fameux biscuits. Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas?" ajouta-t-il, un sourire dément aux l vres.

Ciel se tourna vers Sebastian. Qui se tourna vers... Ah non, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la piece. Ah...Il allait encore devoir s'y coller...

"Tres bien. soupira-t-il. Vous connaissez mes conditions, Monsieur, n'est-ce pas? Hors de question de regarder par le trou de la serrure."

Ciel fut donc mis dehors sans autre forme de procès. Jusqu'a qu'un grand eclat de rire secoue l'echoppe miteuse.

"Decidément, comte... Tu devrais me rendre visite plus souvent... Ha ha ha..." articula Undertaker, peinant a reprendre son souffle.

Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, Ciel put commencer a poser ses questions.

"Bien sur que j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. Le seul denominateur commun dans tous ces meurtres, c'est le mode opératoire. Une lame qui transperce le corps en plein coeur. Precis, net, sans bavure. Tout le monde est touché. Des enfants... Des femmes... Des hommes... Des vieillards... Et même une creature a laquelle vous avez deja eue affaire une fois, il me semble. Un shinigami."

La pensée d'un être au sexe indéterminé, avec de longs cheveux rouges et une voix insupportable fit frissoner Ciel et Sebastian.

"Oui... D'ailleurs cette histoire a provoqué du remue-m nage dans le monde des Dieux de la Mort."

L'adolescent se pencha en avant, intéressé.

"Aucune des âmes des victimes n'a pu être récupérée. Toutes volatilisées. Pfuiiiit!"

Ciel fronca les sourcils. Cela signifiait...

Undertaker se rapprocha pour susurrer ces mots a l'oreille du jeune homme.

"Oui... Je crois que tu es face a l'affaire la plus dangereuse que tu n'as jamais du traiter, comte de Phantomhive... Reussiras-tu a t'en tirer cette fois encore?"

Son interlocuteur se leva, sourcils froncés.

"Je te remercie pour ton aide. Au revoir, Undertaker."

"A bientot... Comte de Phantomhive. Fais bien attention a toi. Et a ton âme. Hi hi hi..."

Son rire macabre poursuivit le couple étrange tandis qu'il quittait les pompes funèbres.

.

OoOoOoOoOo

.

Bon, bon, bon. Encore un chapitre de terminé. Au risque de me repeter, j'espere qu'il vous a plu! Pour moi, c'est plus un petit interlude avant la suite qui, je crois, vous reserve des surprises! ;)

Reviews?


	5. Le comte, rencontre

A Etoile-Lead-Sama : Waaaah! Je suis vraiment SUPER contente que ca te plaise! Je le sentais pas trop l'enquete, Randall, Undertaker et tout ca, j'ai un peu galéré ^^ A voir pour Sebastian... Mais je t'en dit pas plus! =p et j'ai enfin réussi a ecrire la declaration, qui attendra le 8eme chapitre! J'ai eu du mal a l'ecrire d'ailleurs! Pourquoi est-ce que mon petit Ciel pourrait bien etre amoureux de Sebastian? ^^ Enfin bref, la suite sans plus attendre!

* * *

><p>Une silhouette sombre était penchée sur un petit corps inerte. Le sang coulait sur les pavés.<br>Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Mais ils pouvaient encore arrêter le massacre.

Non. Ils _devaient_ arrêter le massacre. C'etait leur mission.

Ciel évita soigneusement de regarder dans la direction du mort.

...  
>Flash-Back:<br>"Il s'agit donc de quelqu'un qui recupère les âmes de ses victimes... Donc, quelqu'un... quelqu'un comme... toi." reflechit le jeune Ciel.  
>Une stratégie pour pieger l'assassin vit le jour dans son esprit tortueux.<p>

"Les meurtres ont toujours eu lieu dans le meme perimetre... On peut en deduire qu'il en sera de meme cette fois ci... Sebastian. Tu vas chercher les âmes les plus savoureuses, consistantes, appelle ca comme tu veux, peu importe, proches d'ici."

"La votre incluse?"

L'enfant le fixa, surpris.

"Non. Bien sur que non. A moins que tu ne veuilles ma mort, évidemment!"

"Bien sur que non, Monsieur. J'y vais tout de suite."

Il repparut quelques heures plus tard, un sourire au levres.

"J'ai trouvé , Monsieur."

Mais... Ils avaient été pris de vitesse.

...

Au moment ou Ciel allait interpeller le meurtrier, celui-ci se retourna vers eux, comme s'il avait senti leur présence.

Ou plutôt, celle-ci se retourna.  
>Il s'agissait d'une grande femme. Très grande et très mince. Etrangement vetue; une longue jupe a volants aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, un corset mauve aux bretelles fines en dépit du froid, des bottines et un noeud dans les cheveux blancs tous deux. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, ses pupilles roses, de meme que ses lèvres.<br>Elle était très jolie. A la manière des veuves noires.

Belle et redoutable, donc. Sans pitié.

_Elle ressemble a Sebastian... Sauf que la ou il est un modèle de discrétion, elle est d'une rare extravagance. Comment a-t-elle pu faire autant de mort sans se faire repérer?_

"Alors, c'était toi? Finalement, tu es montée en surface..."

Son majordome, Sebastian qui... tutoyait quelqu'un? Et qui parlait avant lui, sans qu'il lui en ai donné l'ordre en plus!

"Aaaah! Ca faisait longtemps! fit l'assassin avec un grand sourire. Comment tu t'appelles, maintenant?"

"Sebastian."

"Ooooh! Sebby, c'est trop chou comme nom! -Elle s'inclina profondément- Moi, c'est Mélodie."

"..."

"Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, hein?"

"Seulement trois ans..."

Elle secoua l'index, comme pour réprimander un enfant en faute.

"Ah non, non, non! Tu sais bien que le temps ne passe pas a la même vitesse ici... et... là-bas."

Ce fut a ce moment-la que le comte eut confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà. C'était un démon aussi. Un démon qui avait l'etrange manie de se tortiller dans tous les sens en parlant a son majordome et qui lui rappelait donc désagréablement un Shinigami tout de rouge vetu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous a se dandiner devant Sebastian?

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais la? Tu t'es décidée a respecter tes contrats?"

Elle partit d'un rire cristallin.

"Tu es toujours aussi a cheval sur l'esthétique, mon petit Sebby! Non, non, je suis montée de mon plein gré. Pas de contrat pour moi. Hi hi hi!" gloussa-t-elle.

"Et donc, tout ceux que tu as tué, c'était pour te nourrir. N'est-ce pas?"

"Toujours aussi perspicace. J'ai même du éliminer un Shinigami, une fois. C'était assez drôle, quand j'y repense. Il était tellement faiblard. Et puis, je suis venue te chercher aussi, mon petit Sebby. Tu m'as manqué."

Clin d'oeil empli de sous-entendus. Ciel sentit la colère monter a lui, sans réussir a la réfréner, lui d'habitude complètement maître de lui-même.

"Tu n'as décidément toujours aucun... honneur, si on peut dire."

"Comment peux-tu dire ca? C'est toi qui est parti sans me prévenir! Tu ne peux pas me repousser maintenant... Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, mon petit Sebby chéri!"

Ce n'était pas une supplication; elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. L'agitation de Ciel monta d'un cran.

"Tu te souviens? Ces "nuits" passionnées... et..."

Ciel sentit une fureur presque incontrôlable l'envahir.

"Ne dis pas d'idioties, veux-tu? Je suis en service."

L'adolescent s'apprêtait justement a intervenir, pour signaler sa présence, autant que pour faire taire cette femme insupportable. Il en avait assez d'être maintenu a l'écart de la conversation par les deux démons. Mais leur cible fut plus rapide.

"Ah, c'est vrai que te voila avec un enfant. Charmant, au demeurant. C'est avec lui que tu t'es enfermé cette fois?"

"Je ne suis enfermé avec personne. Encore quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre."

Elle fixa du regard l'enfant en question. Ou plutôt, elle le _devora_ du regard.

"C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. -Ciel frissona tandis qu'elle passait sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Pas autant que toi, mais pour un humain il est mignon. Mais... Si je dévore son âme, tu devras rentrer avec moi, non?"

L'offensive de Sebastian fut si rapide qu'elle surprit le comte de Phantomhive. Mais "Melodie" l'arrêta sans trop d'efforts.

"Allons, allons... Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ca, Sebby! C'est pour toi que je fais ça, tu sais!"

Les coups s'echangeait a une telle vitesse que Ciel les distinguaient a peine. Puis, la demone reussit a repousser Sebastian quelque pas plus loin. Pas tres loin, mais suffisament pour ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle bondit sur l'enfant qui n'eut, evidemment, meme pas le temps de réagir.

.

OoOoOoOoOo

.

A votre avis, c'est quoi le nom de Sebastian en enfer? ^^


	6. Le comte, menacé

A Etoile-Lead-Sama : Si tu continues avec tes gentilles reviews, je vais mettre tous les chapitres que j'ai ecrit d'un seul coup, et yaura plus de suspense! C'est malin! Et puis j'en aurais plus d'avance, surtout... lol! Oh si, mon petit Cielounet d'amour va souffriiiiiiiiiiiir! ni hi hi ^^" et non, j'ai aucune idée de prenoms que Sebby pourrait avoir sous terre... J'me suis creusée la tête, parce que je voulais que "Melodie" l'appelle comme ca a la base, mais j'ai pas trouvé! Tu pense a quoi, toiiiiii? =p moi aussi je lis de tout, mais avec une nette preference pour les mangas, la science-fi et le fantastique. J'aime pas trop les "romans historiques" et romantiques par contre. Voila, voila, ca c'etait ma vie! -"

Pour me faire pardonner, la suite tout de suite (mwa ha ha)! Un peu courte, je crois. C'est plus un interlude en fait.

* * *

><p>"Tch, tch... Plus un geste, Sebastian."<p>

Le majordome se figea instantanement.

"Melodie" etait penchée au dessus de l'enfant, ses lèvres roses toutes proches de son visage, une main dans son cou et l'autre sur son ventre.

"Je ne songerais meme pas m'enfuir si j'etais toi. Je connais les manieres les plus douloureuses de faire perir un humain. Et crois-moi, il faudrait mieux pour toi de mourir comme tous les autres." susurra-t-elle.

"Vous me prenez pour un idiot?" retorqua sechement Ciel.

"Ouh! Mais on sort les griffes? C'est mignon... On dirait un chaton en colère."

Un chaton? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec les félins? Le comte faillit eternuer. Faillit.

Elle approcha encore son visage du cou de Ciel, et inspira a plusieurs reprises par le nez.

"Mmmh... Je comprends ton interet pour cet âme, Sebby. Elle a l'air vraiment l'air... délicieuse... Non... Parfaite. Meme si je viens de manger, je crois que j'ai suffisament de place pour l'accueillir."

"Je t'interdis de le toucher" dis le majordome, glacial.

Ciel aurait bien aimé qu'il dise cela pour autre chose que son âme. Un fantasme perdu vint s'egarer dans son cerveau.

_Sebastian qui prenait tous les risques possibles pour le secourir, mettant au tapis cette démone insupportable et prétentieuse. Tant qu'a faire, il la renvoyait en enfer le corps complètement fracassé. Puis, se penchant vers lui, inquiet pour sa santé -et pas pour son âme! il poserait doucement ses levres sur les siennes et..._

Avant même de se rendre compte a quelles hérésies il pensait, d'autres fourbes murmures s'insinuèrent dans son esprit.

"apres tout ce qu'on a vecu ensemble. ... Tu te souviens? Ces nuits passionées..."

Les images volerent en eclat. D'autres les remplacerent... Beaucoup moins plaisantes pour le comte. Il essaya de fermer les yeux, mais elles restèrent imprimées sur ses paupieres.

"Ah? Je crois qu'il devient fou..."

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

"Oh... Tu as peur? Ne t'inquiete pas. Ce sera vite terminé. susurra la démone. Et je pourrais recupérer mon petit Sebby, que tu m'as volé. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce nom ridicule?"

"Ce n'est pas a vous de récuperer mon âme..." articula le comte d'une voix faible.

La démone ressera violemment son etreinte, et il étouffa un petit gémissement.

Sebastian fit quelques pas. Mélodie paniota sur le cou de son protégé d'un air impatient.  
>Il s'arreta aussitôt. Mais une aura noire et glaciale l'auréolait entièrement.<p>

La situation etait critique. Le diable le savait, bien sur. Le bocchan, incapable de reagir, etait entre les mains d'une démone -comme lui. Sauf qu'elle avait mangé. Et qu'elle etait en colère. Et jalouse.  
>C'était dans ces moments la qu'on regrettait d'abandonner certaines choses derrière soi. Une tronconneuse de la mort, par exemple.<p>

Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là?

Le majordome reflechit. Et décidément, il ne trouvait pas. Ce fut alors qu'un éclat attira son attention.

Une larme. Sur la joue de son jeune maître. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait la? Avait-il si peur de la mort?

Le diable jura entre ses dents. Si son maître se montrait faible, ils étaient vraiment perdus. Lui qui pensait qu'il était fort et que ce n'etait pas cela qui l'affecterait, il s'était encore trompé sur la valeur des humains. Quelle déception... Lui qui appréciait presque son Bocchan.

Il se gifla interieurement. Ce n'etait qu'un enfant. Un enfant humain, en plus.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ciel pour intervenir. Histoire de rappeler qu'il etait son maître quand meme.

"Sebastian! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'ordonne de l'arrêter!"

Sa voix était ferme et determinée. L'interpellé en deduit donc que la larme qu'il avait cru voir etait une illusion d'optique -bien que les diables soient rarement sujets a ce genre de désagréments. Il fut rassuré. Il ne s'était pas trompé, tout comptes faits.

Content qu'il ait repris ses esprits, le majordome tacha lui aussi de retrouver son calme.

"Tu obéis a un gamin, Sebby? Un humain, en plus! HA HA HA" (rire moqueur.)

L'aura noire qui entourait le majordome reflua lentement. Un couteau d'argent vint se placer en chuintant entre ses doigts.

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas tenter quelque chose, Sebby? Un seul geste et... couic!" ricana "Melodie"

Le couteau jaillit a toute allure. Et atteignit sa cible au millimètre près.  
>Il était fiché dans le ventre de Ciel. Jusqu'à la garde.<p>

Stupeur générale.

.

OoOoOoOoOo

.

Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, je crois ^^ desolée ;)


	7. Le comte, abandonné

"Euh..."

"Mélodie" elle-même resta stupéfiée. Une rose carlate s'epanouissait sur le ventre de Ciel. La douleur mit un certain temps a arriver jusqu'a son cerveau.

"Laisse-le."

Sebastian tendit la main vers la demone, un grand sourire sur le visage. Un sourire qui avait l'air tellement sincère, beaucoup plus que tout ceux qu'il avait été donné au comte de voir chez son majordome depuis 3 ans.

Le comte crut que son coeur se brisait en des millions de petits morceaux. Il avait compris.

"Viens avec moi."

"Mais? Tu ne brises JAMAIS les contrats! Je ne comprends pas!" hurla la femme, hysterique.

"Tu es plus importante."

"Ooooh... elle rougit -a savoir que les demones sont aussi sensibles aux belles paroles que les femmes. Mais... et son âme, alors?"

"Après avoir servi un maître aussi égoïste... borné ... insupportable... ingrat... Son âme, je n'en veux plus. Avoir un morceau de lui, en moi... Non, non, non. Même plus envisageable. Je la laisse sans regrets aux shinigamis. Elle n'a aucune importance. Je ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec ce cloporte."

Ciel oscillait entre le desespoir et la rage. Apres tout ce qu'il avait craint, les sentiments longtemps cachés de son majordome etaient pires que dans ses plus horribles cauchemars. Il rompait le pacte. Et pire encore, puisque c'était possible... Il le haïssait. Il ne voulait même plus de son âme. Mais il ne laisserait pas une autre larme couler.  
>Le cloporte qu'il était en avait le pouvoir. C'était même le seul pouvoir qu'il lui restait. Alors il l'userait jusqu'au bout.<p>

"S'il te plait... Viens avec moi. Laisse-le."

"Mais... Son âme est..."

"Si tu la prends, je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec lui, tu comprends... Partons. Tous les deux. D'accord? Tu m'as tellement manquée, mais le môme était tellement long... Je n'en peux plus. Allons-y. Toi et moi. Ensemble... enfin."

Son sourire s'elargit encore. Ce qui faisait atrocement mal a Ciel, c'est qu'il ne lui tait pas adressé a lui, mais a l'autre poufiasse. Qui lui avait volé SON Sebastian a lui, quoi qu'elle en dise. Une haine noire comme la nuit monta en lui, tandis que la douleur devenait de plus en plus aiguë. Mais il s'était juré qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Et qu'il ne se mettrait pas a genou non plus.

La démone céda. Elle le lacha brusquement. Trop faibles, ses jambes ne le porterent plus, et le comte s'effondra au milieu de la rue, pas tres loin du cadavre d'un autre garcon de son age.

Un endroit miteux, donc.

"Melodie" se precipita vers Sebastian et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. Enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux. Sans meme accorder un regard a l'humain encore vivant. Leurs visages se rapprocherent, tandis qu'ils souriaient tous deux comme si leur bonheur etait absolument complet -ce qui était sans doute le cas d'ailleurs, et... Ciel ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

"Sebby..."

"Oui... On y va."

Les deux êtres quitterent la rue, dos a Ciel, toujours a genoux par terre. Pas un ne se retourna vers lui.

L'enfant ne savait ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. La trahison de son majordome au moment ou il se rendait compte a quel point il l'aimait ou son sang qui coulait le long du couteau planté dans son corps.  
>Il décida que la douleur physique l'emporterait, et frappa des ses deux poings le sol.<p>

Il ne réussit qu'a se faire encore plus mal.

Il n'arrivait pas a y croire. C'était un cauchemar, assurément. Sebastian ne pouvait avoir prononcé ces mots. Pas lui...

Il reussit tant bien que mal a se traîner jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser. Essayant desesperement de reprendre son souffle, Ciel reflechit. Le sang avait laissé un sisnistre trainée ecarlate sur son passage. Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte a quel point il était perdu sans Sebastian.

Son épée s'était brisée. Non... Son épée l'avait trahie et abandonn . Pour une pouffiasse mal habillée.

Cela heurtait son honneur déja. Etre laisés pour quelqu'un sans aucune valeur ni aucun rang. Indigne de la famille Phantomhive.  
>Sa vanité ensuite. Il s'était tout de meme fait insulter de cloporte devant temoins! Pire, il n'avait pas réussi a rétorquer. S'il lui etait resté assez de force, il aurait étranglé Sebastian de ses propres mains.<br>Ses sentiments enfin. Il était rejeté comme une imondice par celui qu'il aimait.

Il serra les dents, tant pour resister a la douleur que pour tenter de retirer ce qu'il venait de penser.  
>Il ne pouvait aimer ce d mon. Ce n'avait été qu'un instrument. La douleur le faisait délirer, voila tout.<p>

Il ne voulait pas que son âme soit prise par des Shinigamis. Il voulait la donner a Sebastian. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui la prenne, ses yeux carmins qui veillent sur son dernier soupir, son sourire moqueur qui l'accompagne en enfer, sa sublime voix grave qui soit le dernier son qui lui soit donné d'entendre, ses mains qui soient les dernieres a l'effleurer...  
>Mais même son diable de majordome ne voulait plus de lui.<p>

D'un geste rageur, il arrache la couteau de son ventre. Le sang coula plus vite et plus fort. Le comte Phantomhive mourait dans une flaque de son propre sang, dans une ruelle sombre et mal-famée. Au cotés d'un autre cadavre anonyme. Tout seul.  
>Une fin vraiment indigne de lui-même.<p>

_..._

_Qui pourrait donc me regretter?_

_Lizzy va pleurer comme une madeleine, mais après?_

_La reine trouvera un autre chien, mes domestiques d'autres maîtres, que Lord Randall haïra aussi... Et la Terre continua sa rotation autour du Soleil..._

_Dans quelques années, tout le monde m'aura oublié..._

_Et Sebastian? _

_Est-ce que de temps en temps, il songera a moi? _

_Est-ce qu'il rira de moi en enfer, avec les autres démons?_

...

Il repéra du coin de l'oeil une silhouette sombre arriver. Un Shinigami?

C'est donc fini... Ainsi disparaït la famille Phantomhive...

.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Comme quoi je peux faire souffrir ciel nyark nyark nyark!


	8. Le comte, confidences

Cette silhouette... C'etait celle d'un homme fin et grand.

Une silhouette que Ciel reconnaissait entre mille autre semblables.

Il lui fallut deux secondes cette fois, en raison de sa vue qui se brouillait en meme temps que son sang quittait son organisme.

Ce n'était pas un shinigami.

Mais Sebastian Michaelis.

Celui-ci s'approcha de son pas posé habituel de l'enfant ensanglanté retranché contre le mur.

L'enfant en question sentit une haine noire serpenter en lui.

"Tu es venu assister un cloporte dans ses derniers instants?" lanca-t-il, amer.

Le démon ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se pencha vers lui.

"Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié."

"Ah, monsieur... Pourquoi l'avez vous enlevé? Votre sang a coulé beaucoup plus abondamment que si vous aviez laissé le couteau dans votre chair... Vous ne faites vraiment que des bêtises."

Il tendit sa main vers la plaie du compte, mais Ciel le repoussa violemment en hurlant, le souffle court

"NE ME TOUCHE PAS! RETOURNE POURIR EN ENFER AVEC TA COPINE ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX!"

Sebastian, le contempla, amusé.

"Enfin, Bocchan... Ne me dites pas que vous, vous y avez cru, tout de même?"

"Qu..."

Ce fut seulement a cet instant que les yeux de saphir ébahis de l'adolescent remarquèrent l'état déplorable dans lequel etait son majordome.

"Un stratagème necessaire pour la renvoyer en enfer. Je n'arrive pas a croire que vous vous soyez laissé abuser. A cause de ca -il souleva le cache-oeil de son protégé et contempla la marque brillante de leur pacte dans son oeil droit- et ça -il arracha son gant d'un coup de dent. Si le pacte avait été rompu, comme je l'ai fait croire, ils auraient disparu. De plus... Si j'avais voulu vous tuer... ceci -il saisit le couteau en argent du bout des doigts- vous aurait atteint... la. -il posa l'index sur la poitrine du comte, a l'emplacement exact du coeur. La souffrance physique des hommes ne nous importe pas quand nous voulons leur mort. Et... loin de moi l'envie de faire une telle chose. Je ne renoncerais jamais a votre âme."

Ciel baissa les yeux. Aveuglé par ses sentiments, il s'était bêtement laissé avoir.

"C'était un jeu et je vous ai piégé monsieur. reprit son majordome, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Comment est-ce possible?"

Son interlocuteur trembla.

"Tout ca, c'est de ta faute. dit-il finalement d'une voix blanche. C'est de ta faute, parce que tu m'as corrompu. Le comte Phantomhive qui était censé renoncer a tout autre sentiment que la haine... tu lui as fait decouvrir l'amour. Le vrai, avec un grand A. Il faut croire que ton charme ne m'as pas laissé indifferent... Tu veux que je te dise? Tu es parfait. Au début, cela m'énervait prodigieusement. Donc, j'ai essayé de te faire craquer. Mais... Rien n'y a fait. Ca a commencé a me plaire... Le premier pas vers l'enfer. Ensuite... Tu étais toujours si... Impassible. Tu ne laissais rien transparaître. Ce que j'essayais de faire aussi, mais pour moi c'etait beaucoup moins efficace. Admiration, donc. Deuxieme pas. Et puis... Il y avait des moments, tu étais presque gentil avec moi. Tu m'as veillé jusqu'a ce que je m'endorme... Tu m'as rassuré apres certains de mes cauchemars... Mon esprit tordu m'a meme fait croire que tu t'étais inquiété quand j'etais malade. Après... Je me suis rendu comte que je n'avais que toi au monde. Le seul sur qui je peux compter. Toi qui t'occupes de moi, toi qui m'ecoutes, toi qui me surveilles, toi qui me sauves... Toi, toi, toi et toi... La, ce fut carrement une course jusqu'au précipice. Et enfin, tu n'a cessé de me rejeter. Typiquement humain; je me suis accroché et ca a scellé mon destin, si on peut dire. Bref... Je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer ce genre de truc, tu le sais tres bien, alors je vais faire simple. Peut-être que même ainsi tu ne comprendras pas, mais peu importe. Peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais peu importe. Peut-être que tu vas me haïr pour cela, mais peu importe. Je veux te dire... Je t'aime, Sebastian. Je suis tombé amoureux de mon diable de majordome. Ma vengeance est devenue secondaire dans mon esprit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'etait te plaire. Je crois que j'ai lamentablement échoué d'ailleurs..."

Il ne regardait pas son interlocuteur, comme s'il parlait autant pour lui-même que Sebastian, un pauvre sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

"..." =stupeur, traduite par les yeux ronds de Sebastian (il exprime quelque chose?)

Voila donc la fameuse blessure de la semaine précédente...

"Je ne veux plus que tu restes avec moi parce que ca figure dans le contrat... Mais parce que tu en as envie... Alors... Si c'est mon âme que tu veux... PRENDS-LA! MAINTENANT! C'EST UN ORDRE!"

Sebastian aimait jouer avec les sentiments des hommes. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'etait dans sa nature de démon. Et il voulait l'âme du comte. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu d'une âme. En plus, il avait faim. _Si faim..._

Mais quelque chose a l'interieur de lui-même le retint.

Il se pencha vers son maître et murmura.

"Vous etiez ravissant, Bocchan. Vraiment."

Et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'enfant. Celui-ci frémit sous ce contact qu'il n'attendait pas. Qu'il n'attendait plus.  
>Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'etait promis. Elles coulaient. Mais c'etait des larmes de joie. Des larmes de soulagement.<p>

_Ca comptait quand meme?_

Sebastian rompit le contact apres quelques secondes. Sa main avait effleuré un liquide poisseux.  
>N'oublions pas que le jeune Ciel etait en train de se vider de son sang.<p>

"Monsieur... Vous pleurez?"

"Non!"

"Si... Vous êtes vraiment adorable."

Il cueillit une larme du coin de l'index, délicatement. Ciel s'essuya precipitemment l'autre joue.  
>Le regard de Sebastian descendit sur le torse de son jeune maître.<p>

Il deboutonna sa chemise.

"M... Mais... mais, Sebastian, qu'est-c que tu fiches?" begaya l'enfant, fébrile.

Sa chemise etait entierement ouverte, offrant au démon une vue sur la totalité du torse mince de l'enfant, d'une paleur eclatante. Même la neige n'avait pas une couleur aussi pure. Le diable passa sa langue sur sa levre superieure.

"Vous êtes vraiment magnifique Bocchan."

Ciel rougit violemment. Encore plus lorsque son majordome pencha son visage vers la peau de son abdomen.

"Se... Se-se-sebastian! Arr te!" supplia-t-il, en tentant de repousser la tête de son majordome, de ses mains qui tremblaient plus que jamais.

"Arreter quoi? De vous soigner? Saviez-vous, monsieur, que la salive des demons poss de de remarquables vertus cicatrisantes? Evidemment, si vous preferez, nous pouvons en referer a la medecine humaine, mais il n'est pas sur que vous y surviviez..."

"M... Mais ca veut dire que tu vas?..."

"Exactement."

Le démon se pencha donc vers le torse de son jeune maître et entreprit de lécher consciencieusement de la pointe de sa langue la blessure qu'il avait lui-même infligée a Ciel.  
>Celui-ci ne put s'empecher de se tortiller legerement et gémir en sentant ce que faisait son majordome.<p>

Parce que ca faisait un peu mal, mais pas seulement.

Sebastian releva finalement le visage vers celui de Ciel et le fixa pendant quelques secondes.  
>A la place de la plaie sanguinolante qui s'etalait encore sur son ventre quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvait un cicatrice rose pale.<p>

"Pour vous rappeler de cette mission." lanca Sebastian en envoyant un clin d'oeil a son protégé.

Celui-ci rougit encore plus, si bien qu'il etait desormais cramoisi.

"Vous êtes vraiment adorable." ricana Sebastian en pincant le nez de l'enfant.

Il n'obtient qu'un bafouillement gené en guise de reponse.

"Je pense que notre travail est terminé. Nous pouvons rentrer."

Il prit Ciel dans ses bras, en mode "princesse", en "oubliant" de fermer sa chemise. Il voulait pouvoir regarder quelques instants encore la sublime beauté du corps de son jeune maître.

"Je suis heureux que votre premier baiser soit mien" susurra-t-il.

.

OoOoOoOoOo

.

Non, vraiment, je suis pas fiere de la declaration de Ciel x)

Reviews?


	9. Le comte, impatient

Il était deux heures du matin. La nuit était donc bien évidemment tombée sur le manoir Phantomhive.  
>Sebastian regardait le jeune maître des lieux, abandonné dans un sommeil paisible.<p>

A vrai dire, le majordome n'avait jamais vu l'enfant aussi serein. On pourrait meme presque croire qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Presque.

Sebastian n'arrivait pas a croire ce qu'il avait fait. Ciel lui avait offert son âme sur un plateau d'argent... et il ne l'avait pas prise.  
>Non, au lieu de ca, il avait donné a son jeune maître son premier baiser, comme celui-ci le désirait. Il avait embrassé un humain au lieu de prendre son âme.<br>C'était le monde a l'envers!

Un démon qui se met a éprouver des sentiments, et renonce en leur nom a une âme succulente? N'importe quoi!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête?

Le diable avait deux explications toutes prêtes, et confortables de surcroît.  
>1- Il s'humanisait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il etait ici, la vengeance de son maître était longue a accomplir et il empruntait donc involontairement les sentiments des hommes qui l'entouraient. Il s'était donc senti coupable de la souffrance, tant physique que mentale qu'il causait a son maître et avait voulu attenuer sa peine... en l'embrassant.<br>2- Son âme, quoique deja d'un gout presque incomparable, serait cent fois meilleure sa vengeance accomplie. Il serait donc stupide de la prendre maintenant. Il devait donc attendre et son baiser n'avait pour but que donner la force a Ciel de continuer.

Mais aucune n'était acceptable et Sebastian lui-même le savait bien.

Il comprenait exactement ce qui avait travers son esprit.

Il ne voulait pas son maître meure de sa propre main. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure tout court, en fait. Pas encore...

Il voulait entendre sa voix lui donner ses ordres secs, il voulait voir ses grands yeux saphirs jugeant chacun de ses mouvements, habiller son corps frêle et blanc, et... Il se l'avouait sans peine- il était un demon, après tout, bon sang! promener sa langue sur la peau de l'enfant.

Et puis... Il avait toujours été si seul. Meme sous terre. Personne, jamais.

Mais il commencait a apprécier Ciel. Sincerement, il en avait bien peur.

Il le regarda dormir, encore, encore, et encore.

Ne s'absentant que pour aller donner des ordres aux domestiques et préparer son petit-déjeuner le plus rapidement possible, avant de le contempler a nouveau, prisonnier des bras de Morphée.

Il faillit le réveiller d'une caresse sur la joue puis renonca, et se contenta du regard.

Avant d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux, exactement comme d'habitude, mais en soupirant cette fois.

Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Jamais.

...

15 heures.

Ciel voulait que Sebastian le regarde. C'etait dans l'immédiat la chose la plus importante au monde pour le jeune homme.

Mais rien. La journée se passait exactement comme toutes les journées de routine qu'il vivait depuis 3 ans. Sebastian etait la lorsque c'etait necessaire, sinon il s'eclipsait. Et lorsqu'il était la, il se contentait d'une mine impassible.

Comme d'habitude.

L'adolescent songea que ce qui s'etait passé a la suite de leur mission n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une hallucination. Enfin bref, quelque chose d'irréel. N'y tenant plus, au lieu de se centrer sur les comptes de la compagnie Phantom comme il aurait dû, il arracha violemment tous les boutons de sa chemise.

Mais non. La petite cicatrice rose etait la, sur son abdomen.  
>Donc, il n'avait rien rêvé du tout. Le baiser de Sebastian, et... sa... guérison.<p>

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que son majordome ne le regardait-il même plus? Le méprisait-il a ce point?

Lorsque Sebastian pénétra dans la piece, il surprit le comte en train de s'inspecter le ventre, chemise largement ouverte.

A la grande deception de Ciel, il ne laissa rien paraître, ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de la rhabiller froidement, avant de l'emmener a sa prochaine "activité", a savoir un cours de geographie.

Pas la moindre émotion. C'etait consternant. Affligeant. Deprimant.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'a la fin de la journée, et l'adolescent avait de plus en plus de mal a réprimer les questions qui se pressaient au bord de ses lèvres.

Même lorsque il prit son bain, juste avant d'aller se coucher, sous les yeux de son majordome, celui-ci ne l'effleura qu'un bref instant du regard. Ciel bouillonait interieurement et se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas le tuer.

Finalement, lorsque Sebastian tendit une serviette a son maître, celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, se pendit brusquement a son cou, jusqu'a qu'il soit assez penché pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qu'il fit.

_Enfin._

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prevu, c'est que son majordome tomberait lourdement dans l'eau de son bain, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Il se retrouvèrent donc, completement trempés, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une baignoire.

La premiere reaction du diable fut de jeter un regard noir a l'enfant, qui le fit se recroqueviller.

"Mais, enfin, monsieur!...

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qui s'etait passé. Un sourire inquiétant se peignit sur ses lèvres.

"Vous n'avez même pas tenu une journée..."

Ciel se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

"Je sais ce que tu penses, et..."

"Non, vous ne savez pas." coupa Sebastian sèchement.

Le démon pencha la tête vers l'enfant, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face.  
>Leur baiser, de chaste et presque mignon, devint progressivement de plus en plus passionné. Ils se rapprochèrent encore l'un de l'autre, ne cessant de diminuer la distance restante entre leurs corps, qui semblaient toujours si loin l'un de l'autre... Ciel agrippait les cheveux noirs de son majordome entre ses doigts, tandis que celui-ci promenait ses mains sur son torse.<br>Leurs langues se frôlèrent, avant de s'unir pour ne plus se lacher.

Et puis, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient un peu froid. Et qu'ils étaient un peu a l'étroit.  
>Ils étaient effectivement toujours trempés et coincés dans la baignoire, qui, si elle convenait tres bien pour une seule personne, devenait un peu étroite des qu'il y en avait deux.<br>C'était donc compréhensible.

Ils prirent le parti d'en rire. Et sortirent lentement de l'eau.

Qui sait comment cette nuit va finir?

.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Eh ben, pas moi! -"

Gyaaaaah! c'est un massacre a la tronçonneuse! u.u


End file.
